gravity_falls_roleplayfandomcom-20200227-history
Sophie Grey
Sophie Grey is a 24-year-old immortal fairy that lives in the Gravity Falls Forest. Her roleplayer is LivvyLove17. Biography Sophie Anastasia Grey was born on March 28, 1964 to Adeline, a fairy and Chris Hudson, a human. It was forbidden for a fairy to have an affair with a human, but Adeline had an affair with Henry, but Henry had left Adeline while she was pregnant. This crushed Adeline, and she knew without Henry she wouldn't be able to hide her secret that she was a fairy, so she went back to the forest where she hid her pregnancy. No one knew that Adeline was pregnant with Sophie until she actually gave birth. Adeline was convicted for breaking the law, and she was killed. This left the half fairy, half human Sophie to be kicked out of the forest and sent to an orphanage in Gravity Falls. She spent her first 6 years of life there. She was always shy, and when she was 5 Sophie was diagnosed with anxiety problems. When Sophie was 7, she was adopted by a man named Will Grey. Will was always extremely nice to Sophie, and worked hard to break Sophie out of her shell. It wasn't until she was around 10 when she finally started to be outgoing and open about things. Despite shedding her shyness, Sophie still had her anxiety. It was a problem for her, and Sophie couldn't ride in cars, trains, or fly on planes. She took medicine everyday to help, but since she was only half-human, she needed stronger medicine. Will didn't know that Sophie was only half-human and was worried about her. When Sophie turned 15, she became a fairy. Will was shocked, but he wasn't surprised because he knew about the strange happenings in Gravity Falls. Will helped Sophie through her problems, and Sophie was extremely grateful. As she got older and knew that she was immortal, Sophie realized that she wouldn't have Will for forever. This troubled her, and she turned to Bill Cipher for help. He told Sophie that in return for turning Will immortal, she would have to sacrifice one of her kind. Sophie refused, but soon she realized this was the price to pay for having such a good person as Will in her life. So Sophie ventured into the woods to find a fairy. She captured one, and gave it to Bill Cipher. Bill turned Will immortal, but Sophie felt awful about sacrificing a fairy. She was extremely sorrowful, but Will made her feel better about it, saying that Bill might not have even killed the fairy. This made Sophie feel slightly better, but she still swears vengeance on Bill. Early Life Sophie was raised in an orphanage, but was always very shy and never plated with other kids. This concerned the head of the orphanage, who took Sophie to a doctor. The doctor diagnosed her with anxiety, and she was put on medication. When she was 6, Sophie got adopted by Will, who loved Sophie with all of his heart. Sophie had a generally normal childhood. Appearance Sophie has long brunette hair that is dip-dyed blonde at the tips. She has sparkly blue eyes, and is very short being only 5'1. Many people would describe her as cute. Alliances *Will Grey (adoptive father) Enemies *Bill Cipher Likes *Will *Being around nature *Goofing off *Being silly *One Direction Dislikes *Bill Cipher *Cars *Planes *Trains *Anxiety *Feeling guilty Powers/Abilities *Sohpie is half-human, half-fairy *Sophie can shrink to the normal size of a fairy. *Sophie has anxiety. *Sophie is very outgoing. *Sophie is very silly. *Sophie has been in the town for almost 50 years. Parents IdinaMenzel.jpg|Adeline, Sophie's Birth Mother ChrisHudson.jpg|Chris Hudson, Sophie's Birth Mother Chrissss.jpg|Will Grey, Sophie's Adoptive Father Category:Fairies Category:Monsters Category:Immortal Category:Female Category:Adults Category:LivvyLove17 Category:Twenties Category:Royal Order of Holy Mackerel Member